nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Halko
"It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood. For that, I shall grant you a quick death!" ~ Halko, to Immanuel Hershkowitz Introduction Halko is a Judicator in the service of the Imperium of Sidhae. Usually found alongside or in the service of fellow-Judicatrix Serena Romana, he is an expert in close combat, demolition and torture, his skills in the latter matching if not exceeding those of the Tickler and the Chthonian Elena Trotskaya (from, respectively, the New Frenco Empire and Mechanocratic Russia). Background Halko originates from the Imperial Alpha Legion, having served in the 24th Assault century. He and his unit fought viciously on an unknown planet during the Reconquest Wars for almost a straight week. However, when a soldier from the supporting 117th Legion bunked down in the same barrack as he and started snoring very loudly on the night that he could finally get sleep, he snapped and bludgeoned the offending Sidh to death, an act that resulted in him being drummed out of military service and sentenced to execution. He was eventually freed by Serena Romana and recruited into her cell in the Order of Judicators. Personality Halko's most well-known trait is his extreme sadism and utter ruthlessness, entirely unconcerned about causing collateral damage in his missions (especially so if said damage is meted out against humans), a trait that places him into the same league as Frenkish Colonel Fred Harrigan and the Chthonians Drakolich and Ippolyta. Much unlike the former two, however, Halko actively revels in bloodshed, while both Harrigan and Drakolich only cause it as a practical necessity. He is even willing to abuse his considerable authority as a Judicator simply to cause as much carnage as is conceivable. This is not, however, to suggest that Halko is an absolute monster, nor a simple-minded brute: to consider him either would be a serious and most likely fatal mistake. Like all other soldiers of the Alpha Legion, he has fought almost constantly for the majority of his life, with little chance for rest and recuperation. Seeing nothing but bloodshed and suffering has desensitised him to both, leaving him a shadow of what he once was. It is also stated on at least one occasion that he once had a woman that he loved, but after she perished under unknown circumstances, "there wasn't much left to love after a two-mile fall" – suggesting that her death played a big role in contributing to his own descent. Additionally, very much unlike those alongside whom he serves (especially Alain and Serena), Halko is very cynical, bitter and nihilistic about the Imperium, its ideology, ways and his job of ensuring their continued triumph. Notable appearances *Alongside fellow Judicators Alain and Olhon, Halko first makes an appearance in the non-canonical RP Blood and Iron. *He features in Access Violation as a minor antagonist. *He returns in the sequel A Blood Debt as a deuteragonist. Trivia * Halko is similar in more than just appearance to Gyp Rossetti from Boardwalk Empire, sharing his propensity for explosive violence and sadistic tendencies. Unlike Rossetti, however, Halko is more in control of his violent urges, capable of (barely) restraining himself when lashing out would be counterproductive to his goals. * Halko is a big fan of Kitty Nina, a Hello Kitty-esque children's cartoon show from the Federation of Mankind, and has killed several people for laughing at him because of that. He is the proud owner of a pink-and-white sweater with the titular character emblazoned upon it. Category:Characters Category:Imperium of Sidhae